Mitsu Moments
by Ale-chan96
Summary: Una serie de momentos entre Mio y Ritsu espero les guste y por favor dejen reviws


**Calidez**

A Mio le daban mucha inspiración los días nublados y con gran cantidad de frio para así escribir la letra de canciones coherentes y que llegaran al corazón de las personas.

Así que era un día de frio de Otoño, Mio decidió que lo mejor sería salir algún lugar tranquilo sin mucho bullicio para poder concentrarse en escribir las letras de sus futuras canciones. Se alistó con un abrigo afelpado en color azul además de pantalones del mismo color y calzado deportivo, su vestimenta era poco adecuada para el frio infernal que había afuera pero ella no tomó mucha importancia así que se apuró a tomar una libreta, un bolígrafo y una pequeña mochila donde colocó todo, e inmediatamente después salió de su casa.

Mio caminó hacia la estación de tren para ir a su destino, el cual era la playa. Si, había escogido la playa un lugar tranquilo en el que solo se escuchaban las olas del mar pero… un mal lugar para un clima como el que tenía la ciudad en esos momentos.

Mio metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo tratando que el calor corporal y el de la prenda que tenia puesta funcionara pero no era así, se maldijo por no haber agarrado sus guantes y algún otro abrigo más grueso y con menos probabilidades de que se mojara con los copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer. Por suerte, el tren llegó bastante rápido y sin pensarlo dos veces se subió a a este para llegar rápidamente hacia su destino.

La ciudad lucia muy linda esa tarde, se veían algunos copos cayendo lentamente del cielo nublado pero era excesivamente ¡fría! La morena por su parte se soplaba las manos para hacerlas entrar un poco en calor sin embargo parecía no funcionar. Se volvió a maldecir por no haberle dicho a Ritsu que la acompañara.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mio POV (Punto de vista de Mio)<em>**

"_Demonios desearía haber traído mis guantes al menos" _ susurré en voz baja y me abracé a mi misma para poder bajar un poco este frio infernal que siento en todo mi cuerpo, hubiese sido mejor si me hubiese acompañado alguien. Por una extraña razón mi mente solo coordinó a una persona.

Y esa persona por alguna razón era Ritsu. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y mis mejillas tomaron un tono rojo intenso, cubrí mi cara con mis manos.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Estaba pensando en Ritsu? No, no, ¡NO! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡¿Estoy enamorada de mi mejor amiga? Mi mente estaba en un Shock terrible, mis ojos perdidos en la nada y si no hubiera sido por el altavoz que mencionó que la próxima parada era la playa, quien sabe hasta dónde hubiese bajado.

Rápidamente me puse de pie y salí del tren. El frio aire golpeó mi rostro y los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer más rápido al igual que una llovizna.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fin de Mio POV (Fin del punto de vista de Mio)<em>**

Mio corrió en busca de algún lugar donde esconderse de la lluvia que comenzaba a convertirse en una fuerte tormenta, sin embargo logró encontrar una pequeña cueva en uno de los acantilados que tenia la playa y se resguardó ahí mientras pasaba, pero parecía que tendría que esperar un largo tiempo.

Temblando de frío y empapada esperó por más de una hora y nada. Sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus ojos, tenia frio, hambre y sobre todo y lo más importante es que empezaba a oscurecer.

Sus manos temblorosas se dirigieron hacia su pequeña mochila de la cual sacó su celular y llamó a Ritsu.

"¿Sí?" Ritsu contestó desde la otra línea.

"R-ritsu…"

"¡Mio! ¿Qué pasa? Te oyes rara ¿Dónde estás?" Ritsu preguntó de manera preocupada.

Mio se sonrojó al escuchar su voz y sonrió cálidamente "¿Puedes venir a buscarme?… estoy en la playa" Respondió la morena avergonzada.

"Está bien estaré ahí en unos segundos…" con esto colgó.

"Espera ¿Cómo que según-" Mio no pudo seguir articulando ninguna palabra porque casi de inmediato Ritsu apareció en frente de ella con una sonrisa, además tenía agarrada una sombrilla y su pelo alborotado que en ella se veía tan bien. El corazón de Mio comenzó a latir rápidamente ante aquella imagen tan hermosa.

Estaba claro que no tenía un control sobre su cuerpo porque literalmente se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Hey Mio! Tranquilízate pareciera que no hubieras visto a una persona en meses" Ritsu rió entre dientes, "Por cierto toma ponte esto" La castaña se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso a Mio no sin antes quitarle la que tenia empapada por el agua.

"No quiero que pesques un resfriado" dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que ella se quedó con un suéter sencillo de color amarillo y debajo de éste una blusa de manga larga en color negro con una bufanda amarilla que igual se la dio a Mio para que se le bajara un poco el frio.

"G-gracias" La morena dijo apenada y sonrojada.

"Bien… Vamos ya pasó un poco la lluvia así que aprovechemos" Ritsu abrió la sombrilla y comenzaron a caminar. Mio miró de reojo a Ritsu y sonrió se pegó un poco mas de ella hasta que abrazó su brazo descansando su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña.

Ritsu parpadeó un par de veces y se sonrojó duramente.

"¿Por cierto como es que llegaste tan rápido Ritsu?" Mio preguntó levantando su vista.

"Como vi que estabas muy poco abrigada y solo a ti se te ocurriría escribir canciones en la playa, pues supuse que vendrías aquí" Ritsu se encogió en hombros "Se me hizo raro que no me vieras si estaba a unos cuantos metros de ti, creí que estabas enojada conmigo"

"No… ¡claro que no tonta!" Mio rió "También me he sorprendido de no haberte reconocido, ¡tu gusto por el color amarillo es inconfundible!" Mio le dio un ligero codazo y Ritsu sonrió.

"Y el tuyo por el color azul lo es también" ambas rieron, se la pasaban tan bien juntas que era muy raro verlas separadas.

Tomaron el tren y se marcharon a casa

* * *

><p>"Bien supongo que aquí nos despedimos" Ritsu dijo enfrente de la casa de Mio.<p>

"Si… Gracias por todo Ritsu" Mio dijo nerviosamente, no quería que se vaya en absoluto, su corazón no dejaba latir, además de que era el clima perfecto para decirle todo lo que sentía.

"No es nada… nos vemos mañana" Ritsu se dio la media vuelta para irse, sin embargo sintió que alguien le jalaba la manga de su suéter se volteó ligeramente y ahí fue cuando algo inesperado sucedió.

Mio pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su amante y presionó suavemente sus labios con los de Ritsu, la susodicha se sorprendió de momento pero se dejó llevar por el calor que despedía el cuerpo de Mio y la abrazó de la cintura respondiendo el beso con la misma pasión reprimida que la de la morena. Se separaron al mismo tiempo mirándose y sintiendo las respiraciones aceleradas de ambas.

"Te amo Ritsu" Mio dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

"Yo también te amo Mio" le correspondió a su abrazo con la misma intensidad.

Se separaron. "Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana" Ritsu sonrió y se marchó dejando a Mio con una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro.

La morena entró a su casa y comenzó a escribir. No escribió una ni dos sino más de diez canciones hablando sobre el amor que sentía en ese momento, un sentimiento verdadero plasmándolo a puño y letra.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado =) dejen reviews!<strong>


End file.
